Moleman Takes Over Springfield
by will notrek
Summary: Moleman Takes Over Springfield starts in the House of the Simpsons. Will this be the End of Springfield? Will the Simpsons be able to save Springfield?
1. homer and his huge apertite

"D'oh, Marge change the channel"

"Why Homey?" Marge replied in her Croaky voice.

"Theres this stupid old guy…" Homer laughed "Ha ha ha he look's like a… you know one of those things that lives in the ground, you know those rat thingies."

"You mean a Mole homey" Marge replied sounding anoid

"Yeah that thing" Homer laughed again "And he has a gun in his hand"

"What!" Marge said while running into the living room.

"Now your in here, Can you change the channel." Marge looked at Homer and sighed and headed out of the room. "and seeings your going into the kitchen can you get me a beer?"

The next thing homer knew Bart and Lisa where standing in the door of the living room

"What's the commotion." Lisa asked.

"Lisa use words, your father can understand" Marge said.

"Yeah my head hurts. Get me a Beer." Homer said demandingly to Lisa.

Lisa stormed off into the kitchen.

"Hey dad, I thought you'd be watchin' Crash Mania?" Bart said.

"I was going to but your mother wouldn't change the channel."

"What about the remote?"

"It's outside" Homer said pointing to the open Window.

"What's it doing out there?" Bart said walking to the window.

"Flanders's wiggling his Ass while trimming his bushes, and I couldn't resist, you know how it is when skinner bends over to do up his shoe lace, And you happen to have your sling-shot in your pocket." Both of them started to look up at space dreamily.

"Gotcha Homer" Bart replied as Lisa walked in with homer's Duff.

"Lisa have I ever told you how much I love you.'Lisa passed him the beer" "Lisa, have I ever told you to get the ones from the back of the fridge! So there colder."

" I'm so sorry dad," said Lisa sarcastically

"Hey, Bart, BART!" Homer shouted at Bart

"Yes em"

"Fetch me a snack"

"What"

"Anything, I don't know, something fatty, chocolate"

"Okay-do-key homer" said Bart while walking into kitchen searching for a chocolate bar

Bart returned quickly with out a chocolate bar

"Bart I thought I told you to get a chocolate bar" said homer angrily

"There's none left, homer" said Bart

"Then go buy me some" said Homer

"But its dark outside" replied Bart

"Poor little bart is scared of the dark, I SAID DO IT!" said homer in a deep voice

"Ok" said Bart while putting on his jacket and undoing his bike chain.

Bart was mumbling angrily in the dark while riding to the Kwik-e-Mart.

To Be Continued


	2. barts on tv

"Hi Apu, the usual." Bart said to the Kwik-E-Mart attendant.

"Mr Bart Sir your father has sent you on another late night shopping expedition for, I assume a deep fried chocolate bar." Predicted Apu

"yep you said it Apu, my man." Replied Bart.

"3.50 thanks " Bart handed over the money. As he was leaving he heard from behind him. "Thank you come again."

Bart walked out of the shop to find his bike had been stolen. All that was left was a broken bike chain.

"Oh man" Bart said to the streets of Springfield

Then out of nowhere Bart heard Nelson's voice with his usual catch phrase "Ha Ha" as he was riding Barts bike down the road.

Bart turned lowered his head and started to walk home.

On his way home he came across Kent Brokman out side the Retirement Villege.

"Hey man whats goin' on" Bart asked the news reporter.

"The old crazy man formally known as Moleman has gone crazy he says he is goin to take over Springfield. He couldn't even take over the Senior citizens club" Kent Brokman laughed.

Bart walked up to the old nutcase who was ranting and raving, swinging his walking stick around his head, the flaps of his dressing gown blowing in the late nightes wind.

"Whats up with you man" Bart asked Moleman.

"I'm going to take over Springfield and there is nothing you con do to stop me."

"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it." Bart said with cheek in his voice.

Meanwhile at the Simpson House.

"Lisa, where's Bart with my chocolate bar?" Homer asked

"you sent him to the Kwik-E-Mart to buy you one." Lisa told her father

"Oh yeah, but he can't be at the Kwik-E-Mart"

"why? you sent him there." Lisa questioned.

"Because he is on TV."

Lisa looked at the television. Sure enough there was her brother talking to Moleman with Kent Brockman's commentary.

"Hey Marge, Bart's on TV." Homer yelled.

"What? Oh my lord." Marge said while sitting down.

Back at the Retirement castel

"And we are here out side of the Retirement castel where crazy old Moleman is clamming he will take over Springfield." Kent Brockman reported.

The old man whistled, the next thing Bart knew here came Jasper out of the building, on an electric Wheelchair.

"Oh I am so scared" Bart said sarcastically.

"You should be" Moleman said in his high and tired voice.

Moleman pushed Bart with his walking stick on to Jaspers lap. Moleman pressed a red button on the armrest and stood back. The wheelchair all of a sudden had become a two-seated tunnelling craft. Moleman laughed as he climbed aboard the Wheelchair- mobile and the three of them started tunnelling into the ground.

At the Simpson House

"My Poor Baby, has been kidnapped by two old men in a wheelchair" Marge said not believing what she was saying.

To Be Continued


End file.
